


four has four letters

by awwclint



Series: sf19 bonus round fills [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Memes, Terrible Jokes, chatfic, finally wrote a captain squad trash chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwclint/pseuds/awwclint
Summary: THIGHchi:Every day, my sanity slips farther away.





	four has four letters

**Author's Note:**

> THIGHchi - daichi  
im always this kuroo - kuroo  
im never this kuroo - bokuto  
☆〜（ゝ。∂） - oikawa  
fuk u ushiwaka - ushijima  
licc - terushima

**im always this kuroo:** consider

**THIGHchi:** No. 

**im always this kuroo:** no but consider

**THIGHchi:** No. 

**im always this kuroo:** man sawamura why u gotta be this way

**im always this kuroo:** u dont even know what i want u to consider

**THIGHchi:** It doesn’t matter. The answer is no. 

**☆〜（ゝ。∂）:** tbh i agree w daichi 

**im never this kuroo:** laaaaaaame

**im always this kuroo:** i just want u to consider

**THIGHchi:** I will not consider. 

**fuk u ushiwaka:** You should at least hear him out, Sawamura. 

**THIGHchi:** You don’t understand, Ushijima. 

**fuk u ushiwaka:** What don’t I understand?

**im always this kuroo:** pls just consider

**☆〜（ゝ。∂）:** ugh just hear him out so he shuts up

**THIGHchi:** Fine. Kuroo, what would you like me to consider?

**im always this kuroo:** oh nothing i just wanted u to consider

**licc:** lmao 

**THIGHchi:** Every day, my sanity slips farther away. 

**licc:** we lov u too daichi

**im never this kuroo:** everyone lovs daichi

**im never this kuroo:** this is a Lov Only Zone

**im never this kuroo:** nothin but lov in my good christian groupchat

**☆〜（ゝ。∂）:** speak for urself

**im always this kuroo:** cmon oikawa lov ussssss

**licc:** dont u love me? D:

**im never this kuroo:** LOV ONLY OIKAWA

**☆〜（ゝ。∂）:** fine i guess u guys r alright*

**☆〜（ゝ。∂）:** *disclaimer, this does not include ushiwaka, fite me ushiwaka

**fuk u ushiwaka:** I don’t want to fight you, Oikawa. 

**☆〜（ゝ。∂）:** Too Bad 

**licc:** oooh things r heatin up, where be the bouncy corn 

**im always this kuroo:** bouncy,,

**im never this kuroo:** corn,,

**licc:** HEY FUCK U

**licc:** IT BOUNCES AND EXPLODES

**licc:** THEREFORE BOUNCY CORN

**im always this kuroo:** gasp 

**im never this kuroo:** teru!! u said the fuck word!! ur like 7!! thats not allowed!!

**licc:** im oNE YEAR YOUNGER

**THIGHchi:** Don’t swear, Terushima. You’re a child. 

**licc:** i hate this family 

**☆〜（ゝ。∂）:** Then Perish

**licc:** fuk u oikawa

**THIGHchi:** Language. You’re a child. 

**licc:** fuk u too daichi 

**THIGHchi:** :^(

**☆〜（ゝ。∂）:** I FORGOT

**☆〜（ゝ。∂）:** THAT U PUT NOSES

**☆〜（ゝ。∂）:** I HATE

**im always this kuroo:** mood

**im never this kuroo:** mood

**licc:** mood

**THIGHchi:** D^:

**☆〜（ゝ。∂）:** pls stop this is harming me

**licc:** how so?

**☆〜（ゝ。∂）:** im being harmed

**THIGHchi:** Good. 

**licc:** ohhhhHHHHH

**im always this kuroo:** REKT

**im never this kuroo:** SAWAMURA U SAVAGE

**fuk u ushiwaka:** Press F to pay respects. 

**im always this kuroo:** f

**im never this kuroo:** f

**licc:** f

**THIGHchi:** I don’t understand what this means. 

**☆〜（ゝ。∂）:** good suffer

**☆〜（ゝ。∂）:** waiT

**☆〜（ゝ。∂）:** y does ushiwaka know memes

**fuk u ushiwaka:** You would know if you had gone to Shiratorizawa. 

**☆〜（ゝ。∂）:** U KNO WHAT

**☆〜（ゝ。∂）:** I DONT NEED THIS

_**☆〜（ゝ。∂）** left_

_**licc** added **☆〜（ゝ。∂）**_

**licc:** no suffer

_**☆〜（ゝ。∂）** left_

_**licc** added **☆〜（ゝ。∂）**_

**licc:** “Terushima, I’m trusting you to ensure that nobody leaves the chat” -THIGHchi, four months one week three days ago, 3:06pm

**☆〜（ゝ。∂）:** daichi y do u hate me

**THIGHchi:** I don’t hate you, Oikawa. 

**☆〜（ゝ。∂）:** sounds fake

**THIGHchi:** Suffer. 

**licc:** lmao

**☆〜（ゝ。∂）:** fuk u terushima yuuji

**licc:** fuk u too oikawa hanger tooru 

**☆〜（ゝ。∂）:** THATS IT U CROSSED A LINE

**licc:** IM NOT SCARD OF U HANGER

**licc:** I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE

_**☆〜（ゝ。∂）** is offline_

**licc:** where did he go 

**licc:** waiT fuK

**THIGHchi:** Language. 

**licc:** I DONT HAVE TIME TO CARE ABT LANGUAGE HES FUCKING COMING FOR ME

**THIGHchi:** You’re overreacting, Oikawa’s in class. 

**licc:** i dont think u understsnd 

**licc:** kencchi just msgd me and oikawa yeeted out the school

**im always this kuroo:** rifp tiramisu yuuji

**im never this kuroo:** ILL SAVE U

**im never this kuroo:** IM COMIN TERU

**licc:** ily owl dad but ur in tokyo youll neve rmake it on time

**licc:** imgonna get kazu to hide me

**licc:** if hanger find sme, mourn me

**fuk u ushiwaka:** F

**im always this kuroo:** f

**im never this kuroo:** f

**licc:** fuccin F lads

_**licc** is offline_

**im always this kuroo:** and then there were four

**im never this kuroo:** bro waiT

**im never this kuroo:** 4 has four letters

**im always this kuroo:** holy shit ur right

**im always this kuroo:** 4 just got upgraded to god tier number

**im always this kuroo:** step aside, 69

**im never this kuroo:** nice to know u, 420

**im always this kuroo:** see u never, 666

**im never this kuroo:** 4 is now god

**THIGHchi:** ...

**fuk u ushiwaka:** Bokuto, you wear number 4.

**im never this kuroo:** HOLY SUICK

**im never this kuroo:** UR GLASXY BRAIN USHIWKAA

**im always this kuroo:** MY BRO JUST GOT UPPED TO GOD TIER

**im always this kuroo:** ALL HAIL LORD OF THE FOURS

**fuk u ushiwaka:** Bokuto Fourtarou. 

**im never this kuroo:** AAAAAAAAA

**im always this kuroo:** AAAAAAAAAAAA

**THIGHchi:** I hate this family. 

**fuk u ushiwaka:** Then perish. 

_**THIGHchi** left_

_**licc** is online_

_**licc** added **THIGHchi**_

**licc:** suffer

_**licc** is offline_

**im always this kuroo:** damn my sons a savage

**im never this kuroo:** im big proud of my son

**fuk u ushiwaka:** Terushima should have gone to Shiratorizawa. His memes are God Tier. 

**im always this kuroo:** u aint wrong bout the memes

**im never this kuroo:** i got a theory

**im never this kuroo:** hear me out

**im always this kuroo:** hears

**im never this kuroo:** stz is the secret meme school

**im never this kuroo:** like

**im never this kuroo:** jzj is obvious memes

**im never this kuroo:** buT stz is stealth memes

**im never this kuroo:** america explain?

_**fuk u ushiwaka** is offline_

**im never this kuroo:** NO COME BACK

**im always this kuroo:** USHIWAKA

**im always this kuroo:** CONFIRM/DENY PLS

**im always this kuroo:** I NEED TO KNOW

**im always this kuroo:** ILL DO ANYRHING

_**fuk u ushiwaka** is online_

**fuk u ushiwaka:** Anything?

**im always this kuroo:** ANYTHING

**fuk u ushiwaka:** Then perish. 

_**fuk u ushiwaka** is offline_

**im always this kuroo:** i

_**im always this kuroo** is offline_

**im never this kuroo:** god has truly abandoned this timeline

_**im never this kuroo** is offline_

**THIGHchi:** I Hate This Family.


End file.
